All Planes of Power
by OtakuLifeChoseME
Summary: This is where the universes of Dragon Ball Z and Bleach collide. Taking place 2 years after the conclusion of DBZ and the day after Grimmjow's second appearance in the world of the living, Aizen has an idea, and this may just be the most involving one yet. This is the first chapter, longer than I plan on making the rest. Let me know if I should continue.


**Los Noches**

Aizen sat idly on his throne in the company of Gin and no one else. His fingers were impatiently tapping the armrest, but his cold expression remained unchanged. The light taps echoed through the silent, empty hall. Gin was perhaps feeling more bored than Aizen, but he just stood there, knowing full well that it was just a dull passing moment, and something interesting was brewing.

"Gin," Aizen said, breaking the silence in hardly more than a whisper. "What do you think?"

"Well, I'm not a huge fan of the waiting game but your plan hasn't ever faltered so I'll stand by for now," replied Gin.

"That's just it," Aizen continued. "I'm not either. And any plan I've ever made has succeeded to absolute perfection. No unexpected variables have ever impeded the progress of any ploy. On the contrary, that little charade in the Soul Society with Ichigo Kurosaki actually aided my plan. Now, what do you think of Ichigo's strength?"

"Hmm... I remember him defeating Zaraki and Byakuya. Those two are formidable even among of the captains if I remember correctly. But later on Yammy and Grimmjow nearly destroyed him due to his fluctuating spiritual pressure. After that he joined up with that group of experiments who call themselves the Vizards. After a month or so, well, yesterday, he had a rematch with Grimmjow in his one-arm state. He was close to killing him until his mask stopped working. Then he was nearly beaten to death again. So, his strength grew with each battle. Right about now he is most likely equivalent to Grimmjow's strength. Among the soul reapers I think he is at the level of a top tier captain."

"Yes, this is turning out to be quite interesting."

"Sounds like you've got something exciting in store."

The left corner of Aizens mouth tilted upwards, resulting in his slightly wry smile. "What do you think of the strongest in the universe?"

 **Earth**

Goku and Uub flew side-by-side through the sky toward's Roshi's house.

"Hey Uub," yelled Goku over the sound of the wind. "Let's go meet the gang. You probably saw them at the World Tournament awhile back but I doubt you remember them." Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed. "At this point, I'm not sure if they'll even remember me."

Uub smiled. "Yeah, but are you sure that they'll be there?"

"Of course! I can guarantee it. Look, the place is right ahead"

The two landed on the edge of the small island, making a thunderous sound as their feet made contact with the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" an odd yet familiar voice shouted from inside of the pink house. Small footsteps were running outside and along the house. A round head with awful hair peeked around the corner. Goku looked at him and smiled. Krillen blinked twice, then jumped out in front of him.

"Goku!" yelled Krillen excitedly. Then out came 18, Roshi, and Bulma. They all stood still and stared for a brief, awkward moment. Uub looked back between Goku, and everyone else, feeling uncomfortable. Not a sound was made. Then suddenly, everyone erupted into a short, loud cheer, startling Uub. They swarmed him and Goku, asking Goku questions about himself and Uub. The questions about Uub were ones that he felt that he could answer for himself, but he didn't really want to be asked anyway.

"Where's everybody else?" asked Goku, looking around with a puzzled expression.

"Vegeta's training in the gravity chamber as always," Bulma said dryly, rolling her eyes.

"They rest are out on a picnic in some park," said Krillin. He tilted his head and scratched his chin. "Or was it camping?"

"Chi-chi included?" Goku asked.

"Doubt it," replied Roshi. "She's most likely at home. That's where she's been spending most of her time since you left."

"Oh man!" ejected Goku clasping his hands over his head. "She's gonna be pissed!"

Roshi stared at the ground. "No... she's just been awfully sad." Everyone was quiet for a minute, until Goku finally broke the silence.

"Well then we better go now! C'mon Uub!"

"Alright!" Uub shouted back. The two were about to fly off when a thunderous crash was heard directly behind them. A rough voice barked at them.

"Hold it right there Kakarot!" said the rough voice. Goku and Uub turned around to see Vegeta staring at them. He then tilted his head towards Uub. "And I see that you've brought your little village boy student with you. Once again you managed to dodge a rematch for some stupid errand. I hope you had _fun_."

"Don't be sour, Vegeta," laughed Goku. "I missed you too."

"Ugh, don't Phrase it like that. I don't want any part of what might have changed in you while you were gone, and now you've brought a boy home with you. That's not the kind of fun I was talking about."

"Same old Vegeta... I'd really like to stay and catch up with you-"

"Ugh!"

"-but everyone told me that Chi-Chi might want an explanation so I'm gonna head out." Goku turned, looked at Uub, and nodded.

"Hey Kakarot."

Goku looked back. "Yeah?"

"You really suck."

Goku laughed and took off, Uub was closely behind. Everyone else watched from behind not saying a word. "Who was that other little fellow?" asked Roshi, to no one in particular.

" _D_ _amn!"_ thought Krillin. _"I forgot to tell him!_ "

They were about thirty seconds into flying away when they heard frantic shouting from behind them. "GOKU! GOKU!" The two stopped and turned around, only to see Krillin flying towards them.

"What's wrong Krillin?" asked Goku.

"Listen Goku," said Krillin in a shaken manner. "I need you to listen and believe me."

"What's wrong?"

"I've been watching the news, and there's been some weird stuff going on. In this one place called Karakura Town, there's been several reports of explosions and buildings being destroyed by gas leaks and other things like that."

"That's not _too_ weird."

"Well that's not what's really going on. In the live broadcasts, I clearly see these... creatures. They come in all shapes and sizes, and are the ones causing all the damage and going after people. But even the field reporters, are not mentioning them even while in the presence of it happening. I showed it to 18, Roshi, and even Gohan at one point but they don't see it either. I feel like the only one who is seeing them. Here's a picture of one from a broadcast." Krillin removed a photo from his pocket and handed it to Goku, who examined it.

"I see it."

"Let me look," said Uub. Goku handed him the photo. "Hey I see it too!" exclaimed Uub, handing the photo to Goku, who then returned it to Krillin.

"Listen Goku," began Krillin. "I don't know how strong these things are or how many there might be. Honestly, I doubt that they are a threat to you. But Karakura Town is not very far from where you and Chi-Chi live. So that's why I'm telling you. These things can be larger than a house, or my size. They might have tentacles, or wings. You never what kind of body these things might have. The only characteristic they share, is a white mask." He stopped talking and looked at Goku in silence. Goku exhaled and looked at him.

"Thank you Krillin. I'll look out for them, and for Chi-Chi." He then rocketed away. Uub was startled for a second but then followed closely behind.

 **Karakura Town  
**

The rain fell for awhile tonight. Aftermath from the day before was on full display. The pavement was now a half a street with the other half being a large rift. Some ice was still there too. Ichigo strolled on in his spirit form; his body at home. _"The rain feels different. My physical body shivers, but in this form... I don't feel the temperature of it. I like it."_ His gaze meandered to the pavement where Grimmjow made his mark, then shifted upwards, to where Ulquiorra took him back. _"What kind of place did they go?"_

The rain came down submissively, as if it were giving out and letting go of the clouds. Staring at that spot in the sky, Ichigo fell into a daze. The consistency of rain meeting Earth in concert with the dull thuds of thunder in the distance felt like a lullaby. The most serene thing in a long time, even standing next to the spot where just yesterday, he was fighting to the death with a force that was greater than his own. But these were the forces of nature; something he would never battle with and could never quite understand.

A much closer thunderous sound brought him back from his daydream. He shook his head and blinked. _"Damn. How long was that? I'm even worse outside of school. Wait..."_ Something, in his peripheral vision... His head jerked upward, looking at that same spot in the sky. There was movement. Shifting. Warping.

 _"Is that...?!"_


End file.
